The Amazing World Of Gumball: What have they done now
by CaliburVI and Jack
Summary: Gumball and Darwin have created a mess in 2 dimensions and on other planets, especially Earth. How are they planning on fixing this mess? You will be surprised at how well they do it.
1. Book 1- The dream

**(Bold) CaliburVI: Hey everyone. This is our (yes we are two people) first fanfic, so we decided to start small with The Amazing world of Gumball. Please, we're beginners, so no hate! Jack: Hmm... /:-l there'll always be someone criticizing. Calibur: Don't be negative! Well, I'm sure you don't want to hear us bicker. So on to the fanfic! Jack: That's for sure. Fwoo!** -

Disclaimers note: we do not own the Amazing World Of Gumball

(out of bold) Gumball's Pov.

I couldn't believe that this was happening! After so long... Finally... It was happening. Before me, stood the girl of my dreams. Penny. I sighed... Her beauty radiated like the very sun! She held my hands and smiled... I sighed. She began to close her eyes. My heart fluttered as she began to lean in towards me... I closed my eyes and could feel her breath against my lips. I paused, savouring the moment, before I leaned in as well. "Gumball?" I frowned, as our lips had not met. "Buuuddyy..." Buddy. Since when did Penny call me that? The astral plain swirled around us and I co- Wait?! Astral plain?! Oh know... Darwin's POV.

"Buuuddyy... Time to get up..." I said as I gently shook him. He looked so cute and peaceful while he slept. "Come on... Buddy... School time..." I shook him again. I awoke with a start and spluttered wildly as he fell from his bed. Hmm... He was a lot less cute and peaceful when he was awake. Instantly he shot up from the floor and grabbed my legs above the knees. He began shaking my legs. "What are you doing?" I asked flatly. "Trying to strangle you, but you don't have a neck!" He shrieked. I gave a mental smirk. One of the many advantages of being a highly evolved fish. "Why this time?" I asked. "Because, rer, you, rrrerrr, stopped me, rrerrrr, from kissing Penny!" He huffed.I sighed, rolling my eyes. "No dude I stopped you from dreaming you kissed Penny. DREAMING." Gumball hung his head. "Hhhuuuhhhh... You're right... But... I... Huh... Dude, I think I love penny." I cocked my eyebrow. He was so oblivious I could have laughed. "You think?" I asked, giving him my best sarcastic look. I wasn't sure if I did it right... I battled with facial expressions. "No dude. I always knew I liked her..." He began. "But now, I think I LOVE her." He look sad. I was bad with emotions, but I decided for the direct approach. "Well, why don't you ask her out?" I knew the answer.

"What the wha-?! Are you mad?!" I rolled my eyes. "She's WAY too good for me!" He continued. I couldn't believe he was so oblivious. Everyone could tell that she liked him to. And few could avoid the fact that he was absolutely gaga for her."Come on buddy. She likes you too! Just ask her." "What NOOOO... She's too good for me." I hated seeing my best friend like this. It wasn't like Gumball to be sad. "Come on Gumball, let's just get ready for school." I hugged him, one foot in the air. "Ok thanks bro. Let's go." He paused... "What time is it?" I smiled "Ten past eight!" "What!? School starts at eight!" My smile faded. "Put the toothpaste on the toast and the cartoons on fast forward!" He yelled as he ran down stairs.

Narrators POV

It was a boring day of school. When they got home, they decided to make a viral video

Gumball's POV

"Are you ready?... For THE BEST VIRAL VIDEO IN THE WORLD!" I saw something going on with the computer so as I turned it on, a tear in the fabric of the universe opened up and a capsule shot into my face, "Aggghhh, my eye! It's broken,"I cried out, then Darwin walked in, touched the capsule, and we were sucked into it. To be continued.

**CaliburVI: Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it! Please review, unless you only have bad things to say in which case I'd prefer if you wouldn't. The GumballXPenny will come up in a chapter soon! Don't worry ; - )**

**Jack: You know what it will mean then if no one reviews? /:-l CaliburVI:...Errrmm... Pllleeaaaasee review! Next chap coming soon. Ps. Stay tuned, there will be twists...**


	2. The alternate dimension part 1

**CaliburVI: Thanks guys for the great reviews I hope you enjoy-**

**Jack: Chapter 2.**

**CaliburVI: Hey! Oh well what's said is said.**

**Jack: Yip. On to the story**

Previously

Gumball's POV

"AAAHHHHH!" I shouted as We were being pulled through a time warp, then suddenly, I hit the ground face first.

"Are you okay?" Darwin asked me. "I think my face is broken," I answered as I got up. "Wait, why didn't you land on your face?"

"Fish always land on their feet." Darwin exclaimed. "Aren't cats supposed to land on their feet?" I asked him, "Then why didn't you?" Darwin confusedly replied. "Never mind, where are we?"

"I do-...n't know?" he replied to me. It turns out we were in a closet, but was this our house. "

Alternative Darwin's POV

"Who are you guys and why and why are you in my closet?" I asked these 2 familiar people.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, You're me, I think." Replied Darwin, "Wait a minute, you are me and why do you have wi- you're a Flying Fish, hahaha." Alternative Darwin sarcastically said, "haha very funny, now how did you guys get he-"

Lexy's POV

"Who are these guys?" I asked Darwin, "I haven't seen them before?"

"This is Gumball and Darwin." He told me.

"Gumball, can you please come here quickly."

Narrator's POV

Gumball jumped into the room dressed in his ninja outfit.

Lexy and alt. Gumball's POV

"Yeah?" He asked me.

" Who are these people?"

"Oh they are here already?" He said while looking quite surprised, "That was quick."

"The blue looks just like you, well if you remove the robotic eye, arm and the ninja outfit, then he looks just like you." I said while giggling

Gumball's POV

"Who is that?" I questioned looking confused

"That is your twin sister, Lexy" Alt. Darwin told him.

**CaliburVI: I hope you have enjoyed this next part of our very first book.**

**Jack: Yeah and please keep the comments positive, more will be on soon.**


	3. The alternate dimension part 2

**CaliburVI: This is starting to get twisted.**

**Jack: Sorta like your mind.**

**CaliburVI: Haha very funny, let's go on to the story.**

Gumball's POV

"I have a twin sister, are you freaking serious?" I shouted out. "Yip, just don't get on her bad side or else." Alt. Darwin whispered in a sarcastic tone, "Haha, but seriously she will kick your butt if you get on her bad side." Now I know what not to do.

Darwin's POV

"So how did you get wings?" I asked the alt. Darwin, "From the tin-foil helmet."

"How, it was destroyed?"

"E, wrong, when it hit the lava, it made a ball of power and when I touched it, I got wings, claws and a tail."

"Awesome," I said while drooling on the floor.

Alt. Darwin's POV

"Are you guys ready?"

"For what?" Gumball and Darwin both asked at the same time. "To train, you guys were brought here to help us defeat the Great Simian and her apprentice, the Unknown." I replied to their question. "Let's go Gumball, come with me," alt. Gumball told him.

Darwin and alt. Darwin's POV

"So, when do I get the cool wings, claws and the tail?" I asked the Alternate. "Woah, slow down there, first you must learn to climb the walls." I thought to myself, "This is going to be a challenge."

Gumball and alt. Gumball's POV

Meanwhile,

"Are you ready, for ninja training, Gumballson?" I asked Gumball, "What the wa- oh, I see 'Sensei'", *wink*, *wink*. "Now first, put this on and we will start straight away.

**CaliburVI: Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to put any of the action in yet, so get ready for Chapter 4,because that is when the action starts.**

**Jack: ...**


	4. The training begins

**CaliburVI: Hello all! This is the express to chapter four! Let's see how training goes... And who knows, soon they may encounter the Great (but extremely evil) Simian! It's a long chap guys so be prepared.**

**Jack: Huh. You and your drug induced stories.**

**CaliburVI: What is up with you? **

**Jack: Of all the prisons, Alcatraz leaves the greatest impression.**

**CaliburVI: ...**

Gumball's POV

I was fighting back the sting of tears as they were threatening to well up in my eyes. First hour of training and I was wishing for death... A little too dramatic? Well that was how I felt!

"Come on boy! It's not that difficult!" Alternate Gumball yelled at me as he paced before me.

I was lying on the ground with a cinder block on my back. Our first training session was that for speed, reflexes and agility. We would focus on this for three days.

Alternate Gumball instructed me to run a short obstacle course with the block on my back. Although the block was immensely heavy, the obstacle course wasn't the real challenge of the day. It consisted of rope net I had to move through, stepping in the gaps. Then I had to climb a small rock wall. The trick was that the hand-holds came off if you lingered on them for too long. Lastly was a tire track. I had to hop in each tire to move forward. They were filled with a dense mud that clung to my legs.

The obstacle course was the simple part. Not that I could complete it. I say simple in comparison. I fell countless times and could not complete any aspect of it smoothly or in a single attempt. But at least I was able to get up, (although slowly, with some difficulty and a lot of whining,) and carry on.

What killed me came after the course. As I finished Alternate Gumball told me that I had to remain inside a square painted on the ground. Sound simple so far? Well then I had to dodge a countless barrage or tennis balls, water balloons filled with gelatin and clay discs. All launched from a convenient contraption from hell, controlled by my other me.

I never lasted six seconds. Literally! I had to dodge all those projectiles. Dodge that chaos. Without leaving a three by two meter block. I don't see how he could think ANYONE could do it.

"Get up and do it all again!" He yelled at me, tugging me up by the tail. I'd only done the obstacle course and the evasion training session four times each. It took me an hour to do it four times! I still had to do each another sixteen times! "I caaan't!" I whined, falling back to the ground, the cinder block knocking the wind out of my lungs. "Why not, weakling?" Alternate Gumball yelled. "My everything..." I managed to say. "What about it?" He asked. "I think it's broken!"

Mean while: Darwin's POV

"Why are we walking through the forest?" I asked as my alternate self led me through the brambles. "We need to find you a decent wall." He stated, tearing through another wall of foliage. "Ok." I said. At the time I thought it was a good enough explanation. I just couldn't wait to get my wings! It was going to be SO great!

After a while longer we reached a clearing. "Here we are." He said. "Great!" I skipped out in front of him. I looked around. A shear cliff face stood before us. "But, where's the wall?" I asked, a little disappointed. Alternate Darwin pointed at the cliff. "Right there." My jaw hit the ground... Maybe cause my legs gave way with fright. "What?! You said a wall, not no mountain!" Alternate Darwin smiled a shark like smile. "Get climbing"

Three hours in and I'm stuck on a ledge. Before I began to climb, Alt Darwin blew some dust, supposedly from that orb, on me. Now I was meant to 'strain' my muscles to kick start the evolution process. All that was really going to happen was that I was going to die soon. Die, from falling from the side of a cliff.

Gumball's POV

"And that's how it's done." Alternate Gumball said as he walked towards me. My eyes we're wide and my jaw wide open. He just demonstrated how to do the obstacle course and evasion session for me. He had four cinder blocks on his back, but moved through the course like a wraith. His total time was 31... SECONDS! And he ended doing a perfect triple somersault, landing in a crouch! I was allowed to fire the projectiles at him for the next part. He avoided it all with ease. Even miming a yawn as he added ANOTHER block to his back.

He saw my expression - which really would have been hard to miss - and put a chiseled hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Gumball." He said. "You'll get there soon. With the progress we're making you'll be able to do all that just as well in no time!" That really boosted my spirits and I decided to do it all one last time. This was number twenty-one.

Four days later...

Gumball's POV

Today is the first day where we've made any noticeable progress. I've moved on to carrying THREE blocks and it now takes me 39 seconds to complete the course, and I'm still improving fast. Yesterday we started with another training objective. I was instructed by Alt Gumball to reach the other side of a small room, where the floor boards had been removed leading to a pit filled with water. "How the heck am I meant to do that if there's no ground to stand on." Alt Gumball gave me a sly look.

"Since there is no floor, use a wall." He ran straight for the gap and as he reach the end of the floor boards he leapt left arcing his body as he did so, so that his feet came into contact with the wall. As this happened he sprinted with unnatural speed and reached the other side of the wall. He ran along THE SIDE of a wall!

He gave me a few pointers on technique and then I had my first go. I managed to get two steps before falling that time, and I improved quickly due to my heightened physical condition brought about by the other training sessions. By the end of the day I could complete the task without faltering.

Today however, it seemed that the task of running along the side of a wall was child's play, even when the length of the gap was increased. I couldn't believe it. I could RUN on walls. No jokes, I could literally run along the side of a wall... It was... It was a dream come true! Having mastered speed and agility, wall running and evasive aerial acrobatics, I was well on my way to becoming a ninja master, and in so short a time!

Darwin's POV

A web of lightning snaked through the black clouds above us. Wind, rain and snow whipped against our faces as we entered the clearing once more. I gulped as I knew what was coming. "This is your final test!" Aternate Darwin yelled against the roar of the thunder. "Get ready to climb!" I nodded and moved towards the cliff.

Over the past days I've grown stronger and more than once reached the summit. My farms (fins/arms) were developing into powerhouses and I had begun to see the signs of claws beginning to develop on my hands.

This training was supposedly going to kick start my natural evolutionary abilities, after all, I did grow legs! Now only the claws and wings were missing. So far, I think it's working... I can feel the changes in my body! Either it's evolution or it's puberty... Hopefully the former.

Half why up and my muscles were beginning to strain... But I knew I could do it. After this Alternate Darwin will let me touch the orb and my transformation will be complete.

I was nearing the top. The storm raged around me but I knew that I could do it. Soooo close...

Later that day: Gumball's POV

YES! YEESSSSS! I've finally done it! I finally reached the same time as my alternate self and with four blocks on! But I'm not done yet. Well most people practice until they get it right, a ninja master practices until he doesn't get it wrong. I've got to do it the obstacle course, the wall running training course and the evasion course ten more times each and if I do each of them perfectly each time, we will move on to combat training. I'm so freakin' awesome!

Darwin's POV

I reached up to grab the ledge of the cliff. The rain whirled around me and as I was about to reach my goal, a great flash of light erupted before and unbelievable pain surged through my body... Before I knew what was happening... I was falling to my death, as everything grew darker...

**CaliburVI: Really Jack? A cliffhanger?**

**Jack: Obviously**

**CaliburVI: Sorry guys, it seams you'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens... Maybe it's okay to be evil once in a while.**

**Jack: That's more like it, Calibur.**


	5. The Power

**CaliburVI: Hello all our faithful viewers! The wait is now over, here comes chapter 5! And I think it's time to introduce the most powerful of them all, Lexy, Alternate Gumball's ultimate twin sister! **

Alternate Darwin's POV

Darwin from the other dimension had almost reached the top of the wall... Er... Cliff. But it seemed fate would not let him off lightly. There was a bright flash as he was struck by lightning. Besides the fact that he may be dead, this was actually not a bad thing. The lightning current singed his molecular tissue and energized his matter, maximizing cell division. This could only aid the evolutionary process.

I flew upwards and caught before he reached the half way down. I set him down on the grass and removed the orb from my wing-pack. I unwrapped it and placed it on his chest. Now I only had to wait to see if Darwin could shake off the icy grip of death.

Gumball's POV

"Whaahaaha *sniff*... Aha, ahaaa... *sniff*Whaaaa... Ahaa..." I was balling... I could not help but cry... But these tears weren't bitter, they were salty... They were tears of joy. Alternate Gumball had just told me that I had done it. Completed the first training session. I had practiced till I didn't get it wrong and we were now going to begin combat training. I could move with the speed of the wind. I could run up and along walls. I could back flip or front flip meters through the air. I was a freakin' ninja. These tears were for how epic I am.

Alt Gumball looked at me with understanding in his eyes. I took another moment to compose myself. I gave him a smile and front flipped to my feet. Now to learn how to crack butts and kick skulls... Or kick butts and crack skulls. What ever works for you.

Darwin's POV

I could feel something happening... I couldn't move, I couldn't hear and I couldn't see... But I could feel. I felt my heart rate increasing, I felt my muscles stretching and I could feel my bones snapping and growing... This was evolution. Not just evolution, RAPID evolution.

I gasped as I woke up. I unsteadily got to my feet. Alternate Darwin stood in front of me with that Shark like smile. "How does it feel to be a flying fish?" He asked. I glanced over my shoulder, and there were the cutest little wings I had ever seen! "I have wings!" I said barely above a whisper. I roared as I examined the rest of me. A talon on each finger, a long powerful tail with barbs on the end thrashed behind me and shark like teeth rested on powerful jaws.

"Now I'm ready to fight!" I yelled with passion. "No not yet." Alt Darwin said solemnly. "Those wings are too small for flight. First we must strengthen them." I sighed, but I knew he was right.

Six days later: Gumball's POV

I smashed through the last pile of boards placed before me. I was finished with my combat training and had only one lesson to go.

"For this lesson I will not be your teacher, for I have yet to master it myself." Alternate Gumball said to me. "Who's gonna teach me then?" I asked. "My sister, Lexy Waterson." He said. As if on cue she entered... She was... Wow... I was dumbfounded... "Is it wrong to think my sister's hot?" I muttered without thinking. She smirked. "I'm not YOUR sister. And don't you love Penny?" Alternate Gumball hung his head when she mentioned Penny.

"Oh... I'm sorry Gumball." She said to him. "What? Not working out between you two either?" I asked. "No..." Alternate Gumball began shakily. "She's... Dead... Simian killed her." He clenched his fists.

"Anyway, back to the training..." Lexy said sadly. "What I'm going to teach you is a special Waterson feline ability. Shadow Fang." Awesome, I mouthed. "Let us begin. Focus Gumball, this is not easy. Close your eyes, breath in deeply and think about darkness. Let the shadow consume your mind." I did as she was told.

After a few minutes, when my mind was centered, something struck the side of my head and I fell into unconsciousness. When I awoke the world seemed to fluttered around me and all colour was faded. "Yes Gumball! That's it! You're doing it!" Lexy yelled. "I am?" I glanced at my hands... I couldn't see them! I was invisible!

Darwin's POV

I soared through the sky, dipping in and out of the clouds. It was amazing with my wings now developed I was ready. My other me told me that Gumball had completed his training too. Soon we would begin our struggle to free the world from The Great Simian. One thing that bothered me was the other character. Simian's pawn, the Unknown...

**CaliburVI: That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading. Thing's are going to heat up soon. Ps: thank you to all reviewers! You really encourage us to update sooner!... I wonder where's Jack? **


	6. The Unknown

**CaliburVI: Hmm... Jack still hasn't shown up yet, oh well I bet he will and I bet you that you're looking forward to the chapter that lies here before you... Let's read on.**

Narrator's POV

5 great heroes, err I mean, 3 cats and 2 fish (that's better) walk in the street, ready to face whatever is thrown at them, then The Unknown appears...

The Unknown's POV

I speak in a dark, deep voice as I emerge from smoke that has risen from the ground, "We finally meet again Gumball, I hope you're ready to be reunited with Penny." Alt. Gumball then shouted back to The Unknown, "You and your pitiful Master will pay for what you did to my Penny and for the death of my mother!" The other Gumball stared blankly for a few moments. "Dude," He begun aghast. "He killed your mother too?" I whispered a summoning spell to summon 5 stone golems to stall them while I went to alert the Master that they were here.

Narrator's POV

As The Unknown said her summoning spell, 5 stone golems, as big as giants and just as strong rose from the tar of the roads. Just then, Lexy, Darwin and Alt. Darwin fled to retrieve the rest of the Resistance, leaving the Gumballs alone to face the masked enemy.

Gumball's POV

"Why do you waist your energy making strong armies when, with your powers you can just kill us with the click of your fingers?" I exclaimed. "Dude she didn't know that!" Alt Gumball yelled. "Ohhh right, uh just forget what I just said."

The narrator's POV

Gumball and Alt. Gumball quickly, at the speed of lightning, threw 3 throwing knives at The Unknown, but they just went through her.

The Unknown's POV

"You fools actually thought I would show up myself? I knew you were going to try something like that, so I used Shadowmancy instead."

Gumball's POV

"Ignore her. Focus on the golems!" Alt. Gumball yelled at me. I nodded. These things were strong, a frontal assault would be suicide. It was time to disappear.

I focused, activating Shadow Fang. Alt. Gumball had the same idea. In an instant we disappeared, turning invisible.

The stone golems stared stupidly ahead when we vanished. Mainting Shadow Fang we each sneaked behind a golem and stealthily destroyed their cores.

The problem associated with this was that the action cut my focus. My shadow fang technique failed and I became visible.

The golems gasped... Er... Groaned as I appeared and they began to lumber towards me. The nearest swung a huge cobalt ore fist in my direction. Whilst the beasts possessed great strength, their lack of speed made them ineffective against opponents like us.

I somersaulted backwards avoiding the blow. Its fist drove into the road, sending debris flying. Was forced back against a building.

I glanced behind me. It was tall. Looking back I saw that another golem, furtherest from me, was dispatched be Alt. Gumball. I turned and ran up the side of the wall. After my seventh vertical step, I launched myself backwards off the wall, spinning through the air. I landed on the creature's shoulders, wrapping my legs around its neck.

I drew a dagger from each of my boots and lodged one into each of the golem's eyes. The creature shrieked in pain as it blindly thrashed and swung to dislodge me. I held on, forcing the blades deeper into the monster's skull. Soon, glowing cracks began to appear on the stone golem's head as the pressure built.

Soon the creature roared, falling to the ground, its body crumbling to rubble. I front-flipped forward from its shoulders landing before its body hit the ground.

Alt. Gumball's invisibility failed at this point. However, between the two of us, the last stone golem didn't present a challenge. In a flurry of attacks we destroyed it.

"Oh yeah, oh yeeeeaahh yeah. Oh yeah, oh yeeeeaahh yeah. We're awesome, we're awesome, we're ninja master awesome! Take it away other me!" I said pointing at Alt. Gumball. He stared at me blankly. "Gumball! Focus! We need to go after The Unknown! There's no time for celebratory singing!" He snapped at me. "Okay, okay. You're right." I told Alt. Gumball. "Let's go then." In a blur we moved off, sprinting towards The Great Simian's palace. We ran with unbelievable speed, moving as blurs on the road.

Lexy's POV

The two Darwins and me were en rout to the resistances base. We needed reinforcements. I was certain that my brother and the other dimensional Gumball could handle those creatures. They were as quick as snakes, and as agile as cats.

I sprinted along the road while Darwin and Darwin flew above me. A flash appeared in the street ahead and I divide to avoid it. From the smoke of the blast formed an image of The Unknown, our masked enemy.

"Do you actually think that The Great Simian would really allow you to rally a force in order to oppose us? Fools! You will not return to your hideout!" He bellowed.

On cue, eight soldiers teleported around us. They too were masked and each wielded a plasma blade.

Darwin shot me an uncertain look. I knew what had to be done. "Go!" I yelled to them. He nodded. "Come on." He told the other Darwin, who seemed shocked by the statement. "We can't just leave her!" He said. "She can handle herself, come on." They flew off.

I turned facing my enemies. Gorillas. I hated them. The apes began to move towards me. I drew my own blade. Unlike their red ones, mine was pink, matching my fur.

The first of them swung his blade forehand in a wide arc. I parried and reposted with a stab to the chest. As he was struck, he teleported away again. Fowl play I thought, but with the other soldiers breathing down my neck I didn't have time to complain.

Another swiped for my neck. I ducked and dispatched him. The next lunged at my legs. I jumped, planting a kick on his jaw in mid air. On my way down, I slashed through him. Another cut at my hip. I blocked, my arms shuddering under the impact. A swishing behind me told me to duck. Just in time, as I felt a blade slice the air above me, inches from my head.

I spun round, defeating another two attackers. That gave me some breathing room, since there were now only three attackers. The one nearest to me jumped forward raising his blade over his head. As he brought it down I side stepped. The lack of resistance caught him by surprise and sent him off balance. As he stumbled I ran him through. Each one I defeated teleported away! I had a feeling I'd face them again in the future.

In a final attack, I launched myself upwards, spinning in the air I sliced through the last Gorilla Guards.

Darwin's POV

"We've almost reached the base." Alt. Darwin told me. "Good, cause my wings are starting to hurt... I love saying my wings!" I said, flying behind him.

"However," He began again. "Flying will be too slow, getting us back to Lexy and the Gumballs. We need a serious ride." "Ok!" I always wanted a 'serious ride'!

We soon returned to the base/Waterson house. We entered. Typing in a few numbers on a key pad, Alt. Darwin opened a hatch behind the sofa (where Mr Dad slept. I suppose some things never change, even in alternate dimensions.) Which we entered. The room was Dark and I couldn't see much.

"Where's this stupid...*bump* OUCH!... Light switch?" Alt. Darwin said, tripping over something in the room. I wondered if this was where Gumball trained. "Aha! Here it is!" He said. *Click*

**Jack: Haaa... I do love writing action scenes. So calming.**

**CaliburVI: Jack! You're back! Where were you?!**

**Jack: Oh, I just had to dispose of a body.**

**CaliburVI: Erm...**


	7. Comedy laughs

**CaliburVI: Hello again everyone. Next chapter's here, but before we get to that I'd like to apologize for the huge delay on this chapter. So here is some comedy for you.**

**Jack: Yeah. Soz.**

Darwin's POV

*click* The lights came on to illuminate a huge staging ground. Bolted doors were built into a wall on each side, and a control panel stood in the centre of the room. Alt. Darwin began to push some buttons on it.

Soon a the door on the right clicked, and the huge double bay, bolted doors began to slide open. As soon as it opened a bit we could here loud, island style music playing and many voices were saying, "ratcha chacha cha, cha! Ratcha chacha cha, cha!" As the door opened further we were bathed in an assortment of colored lights.

When fully opened I could see a huge conga line. I mean REALLY big. Moving around in the room. Alt. Darwin pushed an intercom button and cleared his throat politely before roaring "Attention!" The music stopped awkwardly in that awkward way only records do.

Now I could make out who was at the head of the conga line... Banana Joe! He starred at us awkwardly for a moment before yelling, "Hey Darwin! Who's your friend?" "Darwin!" I yelled happily. "Cool." He said, accepting the answer.

Alt. Darwin moved towards them. "Friends, rebels, countrymen! Lend me your ears! Gumball and Lexy have begun the assault on The Great Simian's headquarters. They will not be able to do this alone. It is time, to take up arms! Prepare yourselves! Once more we march, into the breach!" "Nice use of dramatic pauses." I whispered to him. "Thanks, I've been practicing for a week." He whispered back.

Everything was a buzz of activity and tropical music as the conga tune was fast forwarded and everyone congaed to their stations. We moved to the set of bay doors on the other side of the room.

"What's behind there?" I asked. "Our ride." He answered. He pulled out a remote and upon pushing the button these doors began to open. I could never have prepared myself for what was inside...

When the doors opened, something big moved in the shadows within. With a sudden leap Teena Rex appeared before me.

She gave a savage roar, "rRRrrrRAaAaAAeeeeRRrrrRrrr!"

I almost wet myself. She drew in another breath and I prepared for another ear splitting roar. "Hi guys." She said. Wha-? "Teena, do you have to do the roar thing every single time?" Alt. Darwin asked frustratedly. "Hehe... Sorry. It's an instinct thing." She said.

The other me flew up onto Teena's back and gestured for me to follow. I couldn't believe what I was doing.

"Are you ready?!" He yelled to the rest of the rebels. They chorused "YEEESSS!" Back to him. I saw now, that each rebel had donned an assortment of equipment and gear.

The third door opened and upon command Teena roared forwards, taking off at great speed.

I could barely hold on to the make-shift saddle on her back. She sped through the city with gigantic leaps and in a few minutes, we reached Lexy.

"Hop on." Alt. Darwin told her. She leapt up onto the Dinosaur.

"We've got to get to Gumball and Gumball!" She said.

Gumball's POV

Alt. Gumball and I crouched in front of The Great Simian's Earth headquarters. Using his robotic eye, Alt. Gumball scanned the base for heat signatures. There were too many to count.

"Okay. We're seriously out numbered, but we have the element of surprise and reinforcements are coming." He said.

The fortress ahead of us was a dark, foreboding structure. It just screamed Simian. We sneaked in under a snack table that was being carried by two goons.

Lexy's POV

Riding on Teena we were covering ground quickly. But our progress was soon halted as The Oracle appeared.

Darwin's POV

Riding on Teena we were covering ground quickly. But we were soon stopped by a giant flash of light that blazed on the road in front of us.

I heard Lexy mutter something about 'The Oracle'. "Who's the oracle?" I whispered. Before receiving an answer, the light faded and I could make out a figure within... A robot figure.

**CaliburVI: Well, I hope you got a good laugh out of this chapter... Where did Jack go now. Get ready for chapter 8. Thanks.**


	8. First Confrontation

**CaliburVI: Here's the next chapter and everything's rising to a crescendo!**

**Jack: A crescendo?**

**CaliburVI: Yeah! So keep the reviews coming if you want us to update sooner! And feel free to post any ideas or things you would like us to include.**

**Jack: Yeah, 'Beethoven' is right.**

Darwin's POV

Bobart sort of levitated in front of us. So in this dimension, Bobart was 'The Oracle'. His levitating was sort of annoying actually. It was sort of smug. But what ever. I can FLY!... He hovered a while longer.

He seemed so... PEACEFUL. A faint halo of light surrounded him. His... Eye was closed.

We waited for a few seconds more in awkward silence, before Bobart eventually spoke.

He sighed, a droning robotic sigh. It made me sad. Then speaking in his droning robotic voice he said "Both of the Gumballs have entered The Great Simian's fortress. At the moment they are undetected, but that will not last long. You will reach them quickly, for you will not encounter any resistance on the rout. However, you are all doomed... To fail. I am the oracle. The all see-er. In your dimension, Darwin, I am called Bobart. I know what has been, what is, and what has yet to pass. If you continue on this course of action, you will fail."

Lexy starred at him with absolute disbelief and desperation. "You can't be serious!" She said. "There has to be a way, there's got to be something that we can do, there must b-" "There is." Bobar-... I mean The Oracle said, cutting her off. "Then WHAT?" She yelled desperately.

He paused for a while... Stretching out the awkward moment. Robots cannot show emotion, but I thought he was enjoying this slightly. "You will need to give the Gumball of this dimension the tinfoil helmet." "Bu-bu-bu-... BUT, it is lost to us!" Lexy said. "Along the road to The Great Simian's fortress," The oracle explained "is another path. Behind a large oak tree, leading through the forest, on your left. Follow that path to a cave. The tinfoil helmet lies within... But beware. The helmet is guarded by a vicious creature." And with that, The Oracle Disappeared.

Lexy put her hand to her cheek as she thought. "Hmm... Okay." She began. "When we reach the other path, we'll split up. All of you will carry on to the fortress and support Gumball... And other Gumball. I'll get the helmet and meet you there. Tell Gumball that he has to hold out until I get there."

We nodded.

Gumball's POV

Alt. Gumball and I were crouched in an air vent. We had a plan and a direction. I was sure we had thought of everything. We got ready to activate Shadow Fang before dropping to the corridor below.

We crept along the pathways, silent and invisible, passing countless guards. Each was about as thick as a brick... Wall. Even when I tripped and landed with a thud, they didn't notice.

Eventually we got sort of cocky and I began front flipping over guards while Alt. Gumball ran along the walls next to them.

It was a good laugh. We got all the way to the top floor that way. It seemed that this was going to be easy. We could sneak in and take out Simian!

But all thoughts of that were erased when we snuck past a particularly grisly guard. He was HUGE! We both turned back to look at the beast after we were past him. THAT was a mistake.

As we turned, he farted. He farted a long slow fart right in our faces... My mouth was... OPEN.

THAT proved to be enough to break our focus. We became visible, coughing and wretching and choking and spluttering.

Of course this alerted him... And quite few other guards that were in the vicinity. We ran. We ran, not stopping through the twisting corridors, until we found 'The Great Hurl'... I mean 'The Great Hall'. Hurling was on my mind.

That HAD to be where Simian was. We pushed open the heavy iron doors and entered...

Lexy's POV

We reached the other path and split up. I hopped off of Teena and went onwards. "Be careful!" Darwin yelled to me. "Always." I said back.

The path wasn't very long and I soon reached the cave. It had a large opening and allowed light to filter in quite well. Little slits on the ceiling also helped illuminate the cave.

It wasn't exactly... Anything special. It was exactly what I would imagine a cave to be. It also wasn't a very big cave and I soon saw the helmit on a pedestal on the back wall. "Oh, well that was easy!" I said moving forward... I paused. Wasn't there meant to be a vicious monster guarding it? Two feet from the helmit something grey, slimy and ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING dripped onto my shoulder.

I looked up. There hanging from the cave ceiling was Kevin, Gumball and Darwin's twisted creation from a year ago. I wondered where it slunk off to. It was a whole lot bigger now.

It turned its head around in that creepy 360 degree way all creepy horror things do.

Another drop of its moldy slimy body dripped in front of me.

I cart wheeled back as the monster crashed to the ground with a screech and shudder.

It threw a fist at me... Literally. The fist came off. It roared again and came forward and opened its mouth to devour me. I drew my pink plasma blade and darted back. It crashed forward and I sliced into its head. It roared in pain, but the wound healed instantly. Damn.

Now he was MAD. When I stood once more I skidded under his legs slicing each as I went. He fell, but healed and stood quickly.

I grabbed the helmet and leapt forward as he smashed the ground where I had been standing. I ducked under his other swing and ran, slashing my blade into the base of the cave wall. I moved the blade along the wall and ceiling as I ran.

When I reached the exit I slashed the sides of the cave opening and as Kevin was upon me, I whipped the blade out causing the cave to... Well... Cave in, burying Kevin alive. Now I had to get to The Great Simian's fortress, and fast!

Gumball's POV

The great hall was dimly lit as we entered. At the far end of the room was a throne. We could make out a figure. Supposedly undetected, we activated Shadow Fang and crept forward, invisible.

Atop the throne sat 'The Great Simian' clad in black. She was talking to The Unknown, who turned around as we neared. It was sorta creepy, but we thought it was just a coincidence.

That was until he lunged at us, pinning us to the ground. "Shadow Fang does not work on those who themselves have mastered it!" The Unknown said.

Jack: Ta and da. Another cliffhanger.

CaliburVI: And sorry for the tremendous wait... You know, a few new people reviewing may speed us up... *hint, hint*


	9. Is it the end

**CaliburVI: And here, comes the next chap. Sorry for the huge wait. I'm bussy with exams so Jack had to manage the last few chaps. Now he's starting exams so I'll have to take over. It's gonna be a bit of a slow updating speed from here on out for a while with exams.**

**Jack: Armageddon relinquishes the Diablo...**

**CaliburVI:? I don't get you...**

**Jack: Exams.**

**CaliburVI: Uhm... Ohhhhh... Kaaayyyy**

Darwin's POV

We soon reached The Great Simian's fortress. It was huge! We guessed Simian would be at the top, and we knew that Gumball and Alt. Gumball were there too, from the smoke rising and the flashes of light snaking through the chaos.

"Come on! We've got to get up there!" We flew towards the fighting.

Gumball's POV

Alt. Gumball and I ducked behind a fallen pillar. Crouching as blaster fire blazed overhead.

The Unknown had called in more reinforcements. Dangnabit!

I darted up quickly throwing a blade at a gunner, and then darted back down before I lost something vitally important... Like my head.

Alt. Gumball fired a few blasts from his robotic arm. A melee soldier leapt over the fallen pillar we used as cover and began to bare down on us. I moved forward, front flipping over his plasma axe and in mid air I sent a series of rapid fire kicks to his head, neck, shoulder and, with an acrobatic twist his unmentionables. With that he went down.

Despite our awesomeness we were losing. There were just too many of them and the Unknown was a formidable opponent.

Soon however, help arrived as the Darwins burst through the ceiling, swooping left and right as they slashed (and occasionally bit) enemies.

Darwin lifted another man up and spun him before sending him flying into a group of people. With the back up, we had time to breath.

Just maybe, we could end this. Alt. Gumball nodded to me. He had the same idea.

With that we launched our offensive!

Lexy's POV

I was near The Great Simian's fortress now. When I reached the hill I saw that the main force of the rebels were making good speed.

I carried on sprinting and soon was there. Smoke and gunfire told me the fighting had begun. Seems all attention was on the battle. No one guarded the entrance and I snuck in.

Gumball's POV

I front flipped over an enemy soldier and moved forward at a sprint running on the wall towards The Great Simian. We had a plan.

She sat calmly on the throne, clad in black. Starring uncaring at the carnage. I lead the assault.

I skidded between another soldiers legs and, in a leap, tossed my last three throwing knives down at her.

Her head snapped in my direction... Her really, REALLY ugly, and hairy head! She deflected the blades with a minor tilt of the hand and followed by sending a barrage of lightning in my direction.

The current surged through me with horrid pain, singing my fur and shocking my nerves. She continues shocking me as she rose. Slowly, a wicked smile crept onto her face (her bearded face) and I faded into darkness...

Alt. Gumball's POV

The other Gumball did his job. I could see the smile creep onto Simian's ugly face as she inflicted pain on him. The sadistic creep.

Quick as a flash I threw my last throwing knife at her following it with a few shots from my arm.

She deflected them as I knew she would. She raised her hands to strike my and as she did so, I spun in midair, kicking a smoke bomb in her direction. I saw the smile fade as she raised her hands hastily to deflect it.

As she used her powers, the brittle capsule broke, sending out a plume of smoke. Lightning crackled between her fingers, but before she could literally strike, I figuratively struck her, connection a fist with her jaw.

I felt the impact of her teeth breaking. I knew right then, that she was defeated. Old bones cannot handle impact. Dazed, she slowly raised her hands to electrocute me. I hit her in the stomach before she could. She went down, clutching her stomach.

I raised my hands for the decisive blow, but before I could bring it down, I was knocked back by an invisible force. I flew to the back of the room and hit the wall hard.

The Unknown landed in front of me. "You dare touch the great one?! Foolish boy. You are an insect beneath the heel of our power. You will be crushed!" He said darkly, drawing a crimson plasma blade. I had a little surprise though. I had one of my own. I drew my blue plasma blade and faced her.

"If I'm an insect, then you can bet I'm a spider! And I've got some serious venom!" From somewhere in the room a voice yelled, "Spiders are arachnids!" He lunged at me, I parried. I lunged at him and he somersaulted over it.

Darwin flew at him from behind, swinging his tail in an arch. He lept, not even needing to look, and kicked him to the ground. I fired a few blasts from my arm. He deflected them with the blade. Looking to my right I saw that Gumball was coming to. I needed to hold out.

The Unknown bore down on me once more, swing the blade rapidly. I darted back, parried and then back flipped away. We circled once more. From my left another soldier attacked. I slashed him across the chest and he fell.

The Unknown attacked again. I parried and reposted with a backhand slash. She ducked.

After another few minutes of our lethal dance, I could feel myself tiring. I couldn't win. Simian was one thing, but this warrior was ten times the ninja I ever was and controlled the mystic arts.

He attack once more, leaping high and somersaulting through the air, bringing the blade down on my own hard. I felt my grip falter in my human hand as the blade was wrenched from my grip by the impact.

He grabbed my collar with one hand and raised her blade. This was the end...

But no... Gumball flew through the air like a bullet and hit him from behind in a perfect aerial crane kick to the back. He stumbled to the side. Gumball faced the unknown in a martial arts stance. He set upon Gumball swinging the blade rapidly. Gumball ducked, then jump rolled to the left, then launched himself backwards and quickly ducked to the left, all in the blink of an eye. He moved as a blur. Sadly though, he could not keep the amazing feat up much longer as The Unknown sent an icy bolt towards him, pinning him in place.

The unknown moved towards me once more. Literally making a pathway through the soldiers the Darwins attacked, slashing whipping, biting and punching. Teamwork I though, smilling to myself. I knew it wouldn't do any good. I grabbed my blade and with a weak grip moved toward him once more.

He knocked this dimension's Darwin to the floor and sent the other hurtling back. He spun round and kicked me as I raised my blade. I fell to the floor. The Unknown raised his blade to finnish me.

As the crimson weapon fell another blade intercepted it. A pink blade.

"Lexy!" I said. She slashed at the Unknown, forcing him back. "Gumball, put this on." She said, throwing me the tin foil helmet. "But...-" I began, she cut me off. "Just do it. I'll tend to the others. You fight the Unknown!"

I trembled, placing the helmet on my head once again. Instantly I could feel the power.

The Unknown turned to me raising his blade. Before he swung a light fell from the ceiling, knocking the weapon from his grasp. "You can't beat me! I'm the luckiest man alive!" I yelled.

Gumball's POV

Lexy came up to me and sliced off my ice shackles. Alt. Gumball didn't give me a laser sword! What the what man! And he had a robot arm.

I looked over to him. He was wearing the tin foil helmet that Lexy had given him. He battled the Unknown with unbelievable precision, or more accurately, unbelievable luck.

A soldier came at me from the right. I knocked him out. There was just no end to these guys! However, the tables were turning.

Just then our forces burst in from all sides. Banana Joe had a shot gun in each hand. Wow, he looked tough. All our forces engaged the enemy. Lexy took on scores of enemies at a time.

Alt. Gumball continued forcing the Unknown backwards. Another guard came at me. I front flipped over him and took him out from behind. Darwin flew behind me and we stood fighting back to back.

"Hey buddy!" Darwin said as we fought. "Hey dude. Looking good!" I said, kicking someone in the unmentionables. "You too!"

Banana Joe approached two huge gorilla guards. "Banana!" They said in unison. Banana Joe looked mad. "I HATE apes!" Tore off his peel to reveal a body rippling with rock hard, finely honed banana muscles.

The soldiers looked scared. He dropped his guns and began to grapple them. He was a third of his size, but managed to toss each out of a window with ease.

Alt. Gumball had the Unknown backed against a wall now. He shot thunder at Alt. Gumball who was lucky enough to have a guard fall in the way.

He kicked the Unknown to the ground.

"Give up!" He said. "Why do you fight for these rebels? You have such potential." The Unknown began in his dark voice. "Join us and you can rule, dominate. You have not yet tasted this power." "No way." Alt. Gumball said. "You killed Penny and you killed my mother." The Unknown was breathing heavily now. "Huuuhhh, hhhhuuuh. No Gumball. I am your mother!" The Unknown reached for his mask and clipped it off... What the what?! Make that 'reached for her mask'. Under the mask, the Unknown was Nicole Waterson. My mother. Well... The alternate version of my mother. She is Alt. Gumball's mother... This was so awkward. Everyone stopped fighting.

Alt. Gumball's face was a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief. He looked down at a face not unlike his own. "Mom? How could you." "Hahaha," Came a cackle from behind. The Great Simian sat with her back against a wall. "She joined us because she's smart. Gumball!" She slumped down again, too weak to stand.

Alt. Gumball stood. "Rebels! Arrest these soldiers. The war is won. No more blood shed." He turned to me and Darwin. "Thank you. We could not have won without you. And now it is time for you to go home." He handed Lexy the helmet. "Do it." She came to us. "Okay touch the helmet at the same time to leave." I frowned. "But we came here through that capsule portal thing. How come we leave through the-" "Gumball! Just do it on the count of three."

Darwin and I got ready to touch it. "One, two, thr-" a blast of purple light encircled the three of us and before it all went black I heard Simian's laugh.

**CaliburVI: Ta and da! Another hanger! (Cliff) **

**Jack: Again, sorry for the wait.**


End file.
